Chagriano/Leyendas
Los chagrianos eran una especie inteligente de humanoides anfibios nativos del planeta acuático Champala. Biología y apariencia left|thumb|150px|Una mujer piloto chagriana. Los chagrianos nacían como renacuajos en tres grupos o más y se criaban en tinas de agua en el hogar privado de una familia. Durante este tiempo, se desarrollaban sus brazos, piernas y pulmones que respiraban aire. Los adultos chagrianos eran realmente anfibios, conservaban su capacidad de respirar bajo el agua y al mismo tiempo podían vivir sin dificultad en el aire. También poseían una visión aguda con poca luz. El chagriano promedio era más alto que un humano y tenía la piel de un color azul que variaba en tono desde azul claro hasta índigo. Se distinguían por dos bultos carnosos que sobresalían de los lados de sus cabezas, a los que llamaban lethorns. A medida que envejecían, las lethorns se engrosaban.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Los machos también lucían dos cuernos que crecían desde la parte superior de sus cráneos. Estos eran utilizados en duelos submarinos para atraer a una pareja, y fueron vistos como un signo de la fuerza y virilidad de los machos. Las hembras carecían de los cuernos craneales superiores, pero tenían placas posteriores más pronunciadas y más largas. Estos podrían llegar a la mitad de su espalda. Los chagrianos también tenían lenguas bífidas negras muy largas.Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 Debido a la exposición frecuente a los océanos de Champala, los chagrianos perdían su sentido del gusto en la edad adulta. Como resultado, consideraban que comer era una molestia desafortunada en lugar de algo por lo que esperar y disfrutar. Como tenían poco interés en comer, los chagrianos consumían sustancias nutricionales para reemplazar las comidas. Llevaban sensores diseñados para escanear el valor nutricional máximo cuando se les obliga a comer alimentos reales. Los chagrianos tenían una resistencia natural a la radiación. Esto se remontaba a un período de inestabilidad solar que coincidió con la evolución temprana de la vida en Champala. Todo el sistema estelar fue bombardeado con radiación intensa, y solo sobrevivieron las formas de vida más capaces de resistir el bombardeo. Sociedad y cultura Como especie, los chagrianos eran generalmente pacíficos y respetuosos de la ley hasta el punto de volverse estoicos y obstinados. Muchos chagrianos estaban motivados solo por deseos básicos como sustento, vivienda y atención médica. El gobierno chagriano se aseguraba de que todos los ciudadanos fueran atendidos, por lo que el nivel de vida de los chagrianos más pobres era alto en comparación con los miembros de otras especies. La educación era valorada en la sociedad chagriana y muchos chagrianos viajarían fuera de su planeta para realizar estudios universitarios avanzados. La mayoría de los chagrianos de Champala no hablaban Básico, sin embargo, aquellos que viajaron fuera del planeta lo aprendieron rápidamente. Muchos chagrianos creían que el rey dios Aram Acheron algún día irrumpiría en Logue Rock y conduciría a sus fieles a la victoria sobre sus enemigos. Durante los tiempos de guerra, los chagrianos se vestían de rojo. El abogado de la Nueva República, Sul Dekkon, a menudo usaba esferas decorativas, hechas de materiales como el ébano pulido, en las puntas de sus lethorns.''Vortex'' Historia left|thumb|180px|Un chagriano evadiendo el fuego Imperial en un [[skimmer de olas.]] La civilización en Champala se originó en largas franjas de costa, donde los niveles del mar fluctuaban enormemente con las mareas. Los edificios en estas ciudades antiguas estaban completamente sumergidos durante la marea alta, y los chagrianos nadaban entre ellos. Algunos edificios de varios pisos no estaban equipados con escaleras o ascensores; los habitantes simplemente esperaban hasta la marea alta, luego nadaban a pisos más altos. Una vez que los chagrianos se pusieron en contacto con otras especies, construyeron puertos estelares y ciudades en altas mesetas accesibles mediante aerodeslizadores. Alrededor del 529 ABY, varios reclutadores enviados por Hugo Bartyn se acercaron a una cantidad de locales chagrianos necesitados. Bartyn quería que los pescadores de anfibios establecieran una nueva ciudad en Lamaredd y tentó a estas personas afectadas por la pobreza con promesas de mares vírgenes en una nueva frontera. Una vez que llegaron, sin embargo, se convirtieron en trabajadores esclavos. Unos años más tarde, uno de estos chagrianos, Sirrik Olyeg, fundó la Unión de Marineros y fue responsable de la liberación de todos los esclavos. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, muchos chagrianos fueron trasladados para unirse a la Alianza Rebelde. Aplicaron su experiencia acuática a la liberación de mundos de agua dominados por el Imperio y jugaron un papel importante en la liberación de Mon Calamari. Champala fue uno de los primeros planetas en unirse a la Alianza de Planetas Libres, y más tarde a la Nueva República, y siguió siendo un firme defensor. Los chagrianos en la galaxia tenían muchas ocupaciones diferentes. Mas Amedda sirvió como la mano derecha del Canciller Palpatine durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Orso Meeto operaba como uno de los esclavistas más prominentes en el planeta de esclavos Orvax IV. Sul Dekkon era un abogado chagriano que procesó a la ex Jedi Tahiri Veila en el 44 DBY como uno de sus casos judiciales más famosos.Destino de los Jedi: Aliados Algunos chagrianos en Lamaredd obtuvieron cierta notoriedad, incluidos Sirrik Olyeg; Burloo "Bantha", un gorila chagriano en el salón de Miss Mylla; y Ackrahbala, también conocido como "Bala Loca", el gerente y propietario de Swoops & Deslizadores de Ackrahbala. Entre bastidores En Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1, existe lo que parece ser un chagriano de piel roja. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Graduación'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 5'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Knight Errant: Escape 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 2'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Part 3'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Obsession 2'' *''Padawannabes'' *''Decision: Cularin'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Dark Times 16: Blue Harvest, Part 4'' *''Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' * *''Death Star'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Legacy—War 1'' *''Legacy—War 2'' *''Legacy—War 6'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''You Can Draw: Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Lead by Example'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies inteligentes anfibias Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Chagrianos Categoría:Especies del Borde Interior